


Feelings and the Forest

by frootychuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Forest Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frootychuu/pseuds/frootychuu
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 16





	Feelings and the Forest

She choked as she felt the love of her life thrust himself into her mouth mercilessly. Tears emerged from her eyes and her jaw ached and begged to let go but she was relentless.

“Don’t stop Sakura. After all, you’re the one that wants this,” said a voice that always brought her euphoria. Sakura looked up and her eyes connected to a pair that greatly contrasted hers. Sasuke peered down at her and had an indifferent expression which would have many people assume he was bored but his erection betrayed his expression. Sakura felt his erection rapidly expand in size and she knew he would release any moment now.

Suddenly Sasuke took one hand and wrapped his fingers around Sakura’s throat, and used his other hand to grab her pink hair gripped tightly while pulling her further, forcing her to swallow him whole. Sasuke moaned as he ejaculated in her throat and the flavor of salt hit her taste buds. However, Sakura couldn’t hold it in anymore and her tears rolled down her cheeks and blended with Sasuke’s milky substance.

“Just a little more Sakura,” Sasuke breathed out. Sakura obliged and wrapped her tongue around him which earned her another moan.

While swallowing his cum, Sakura reminisced on how she met Sasuke when she was hiking through a forest and she immediately harbored an interest in him. She would go home with her thoughts flooded with Sasuke until she got annoyed and decided to alleviate her frustration by giving herself pleasure. A week later Sakura would walk along the same trail in the forest and she would meet Sasuke again. He made eye contact with her and had a pondering look on his face before asking if she would join him to which she complied. However what should have been small talk turned into something completely personal and here she is, giving a blowjob in a forest.

Sakura felt Sasuke slowly pulling himself out of her and as soon as her mouth was free, she was gasping for air and coughed out any leftovers from Sasuke. Sakura kept on heaving but gentle fingers hooked onto her chin and tilted her face upwards. Her eyes connected with Sasuke’s and she noticed how he was still breathing erratically. Sasuke lifted his hand and used his thumb to wipe off any excess cum and proceeded to insert his thumb into her mouth. He then wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her close to him, resting her head in his lap and caressing her face fondly.

“So Sakura, should we exchange numbers?”


End file.
